


[Podfic] This One's Different by Telesilla

by SarahBeth



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, The Establishment, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBeth/pseuds/SarahBeth
Summary: Madison watches Tim and Buster
Relationships: Tim Lincecum/Buster Posey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] This One's Different by Telesilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This One's Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954316) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



> Author's Notes: This is right after Bum's fucked Buster for the second time during Buster's big scene in the basement in Chapter Ten.
> 
> Podficcer's Notes: This is Part 3 of the "This is Not a Game We Play" series. Also my second podfic and first Explicit rated podfic. I hope listeners will give this series a read. The BDSM activities and emotions depicted are incredibly realistic.

Download or stream the [MP3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954316) (2 MB). Length: 2:16

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Endnotes: There was a prompt meme going around on tumblr where people could ask for various things based on the writer's current WIP. A couple of people asked for POV--a POV shift in one scene. This was one of the results.


End file.
